Tales of Green
by Despol12
Summary: Grima has done it, he has taken over the body of his past self and gained the Shepherds' trust. Now history will be back to its rightful path...right?
1. A Different Awakening

_Somewhere in the plains of Ylisse_

A lone robed figure stumbled his way through the meadows, clutching his head in his hands. Faint mumblings could be heard through his lips as he trudged forward.

"M-my head… it hurts.. why is this happeni-" the figure's pained groans were cut off by his sudden collapse. The man's pained expression didn't stay for long either, it was replaced seconds later with a small but triumphant smirk.

* * *

' _That was much simpler than I imagined.'_ Grima said as he trudged his way up a small hill. He was in quite a good mood, his previous self had put up a good fight but was ultimately lost himself to Grima's power. It seems that feeding his avatar his memories slowly, replacing vague, hazy childhood memories with visions of a similar but altered future had worked. The 'him' in this timeline was overwritten before he could even resist. Laughing to himself at his victory Grima finally made his way to the top of the hill and started to take in his surroundings.

' _If I'm correct then that brat Lucina should appear somewhere in that forest'_ Grima thought as he sat down on the grass with rough breaths. ' _I would've never have known that my power would decrease so much just from jumping to the past. As of right now I can't even summon one dark spike much less risen. It will be best to avoid anyon- GAH!'_

* * *

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" Chrom looked at the white haired man who flinched at a simple tap on his shoulder. "Though it's partially your fault for so jumpy."

The robed man seemed to stare at him in shock until he finally recomposed himself.

"No need for apologies, Prince Chrom. I was just in deep thought, it prevented me from hearing your approach. My name is-"

"How may I ask, do you know of my lord's name." a voice beside Chrom interrupted.

"Frederick!"

"Another day, another victim of Frederick the wary." a childish voice followed.

"If it keeps my lord and lady safe then I will happily take the title." Frederick sighed and turned his eyes towards the stranger, "Now, my previous question."

"Of course, sir knight," the robed man bowed, "people all over the continent of Ylisse must know of the crowned Prince Chrom, but…" The man looked thoughtful for a minute before looking up smiling towards Chrom, "I must admit I have a different reason for knowing."

"And that is?" Chrom asked and while he would never say it out loud he was put off by the man's smile. It wasn't that it was a bad simile, but that it seemed to be the smile of someone who's never made an expression of joy before.

"My name is Robin, I am a tactician seeking to join the Shepherds' cause," the man explained, "Of course I would recognize my future employer."

"A tactician huh… we just happen to be in need of one but…" Chrom looked to the ones behind him. "What do you think Frederick, Lissa?"

"Trusting someone we just met is a bad move milord, but if he proves himself it may be a blessing in disguise."

"I'm totally ready for the Shepherds finally getting bigger, plus there will be a new face around to prank!"

"Look like everyone agrees." Chrom chuckled, "Welcome to the Shepherds, Robin."

"Yes," Robin said as he joined in the merry laughter, "I feel most welcomed."

* * *

' _Heh ha Ha_ _ **HA**_ ' Grima laughed as he saw the helpless ants that surrounded him. What at first seemed like a string of bad luck worked out, in the end, thanks to his genius. He knew as soon as he had to take a break after walking ten steps up a hill that he was never going to defeat Lucina with his current power. It would be amazing if he could make to Plegia without dying of thirst. But those worries are past him now, the Shepherds will now carry him to every important event. All he had to do was to gain their trust and when they are at their most vulnerable they will turn their backs to him!

"Chrom, look smoke!" Grima's planning was interrupted by Lissa's shrill voice

"That's in the direction of Southtown, must be bandits." Chrom took off towards the smoke, the other Shepherds following closely behind. He turned to Grima "Looks like you'll be able to show off your skills soon enough."

"I'm grateful for the opportunity."

* * *

 _Southtown_

Southtown was in flames when the Shepherds arrived, the town was painted with blood and the corpses of the unfortunate villagers. The Shepherds themselves arrived on a hill overlooking the town.

"Damn it." Chrom cursed, checking the overall damage, "We've arrived too late, there are bandits swarming everywhere. Robin what do you thin-"

Chrom turned around realizing that the Shepherds' new tactician wasn't near them. "Where is Robin!?"

"Hah..right here.. Chrom." Robin stumbled out of the brush behind them before collapsing on the ground, wheezing. "Don't...worry ..this is just..a temporary setback."

"How weak can you be if you be if you are out of breath after running such a small distance." Frederick scolded. "If you are to continue to be a Shepherd you will need stricter training."

"Hah… I'm okay now." Robin stood and look over the ravaged town.

"Alright, no time to waste we need to get down there fast." Chrom said as he started running, "I'll lead, Frederick, Lissa, and Robin will follow me."

"As you command milord."

"Okay!"

"Wait."

Surprised, Chrom and the other Shepherds turned towards Robin, the source of the voice.

"You asked me to prove myself and I will, with a plan that will solve this as quickly as possible."

"A plan? There no time to come up with a plan!" Chrom shouted, "We have to act fast, to save as many people as we can!"

"No need to come up with one, I already have one," Robin explained. "If we charge in immediately we would be surrounded as soon as they know we are here and we would have to fight through all of them."

"We can take them," Chrom said.

"Yes, but we don't have to and if we don't we can end this much quicker."

"I understand that, but how? We aren't the type that's good at sneaking around. Fredrick and I are both armored and he's on a horse."

"We will do the opposite of that, we will make as much noise as possible."

"Huh!?" the Shepherds exclaimed, "But you just said..."

"We will do a series of hit and runs, bandits are crawling the entire town but they are split up into groups of at most five. We will ambush the first group we meet and make sure they scream for help before we kill them. That will draw the attention of other bandits but by the time they get there we will already be gone. Then-" Robin pointed at the rows of houses, "We will run left and towards the tower center between those houses. If we encounter another group we will do the same, except this time we run right. With this it will seem like we are in different places all at once, that will confuse them until we arrive at the town center and take out their leader."

"That's… that's amazing. Did you came up with that just now?" Chrom asked wearing a similar shocked expression to Frederick and Lissa.

"Of course." Robin answered, "you did ask me to prove myself."

"That you certainly did, but I have one thing to ask," Chrom paused, "what did you mean by 'making them scream for help'."

"Oh, that, I don't mean torture them or anything." Robin explained quickly, "perhaps threaten them with a few choice words and such. Now should we hurry?"  
"Of course, sorry for doubting you." Chrom sighed relieved, "did you two get all of that."

"Yes, milord."

"Yep!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

The battle went as quickly as Grima predicted, the bandit leader Garrick didn't even have time to prepare when the Shepherds came for him and took him by surprise. Afterward, the villagers were happy, thanking the Shepherds for bravery. Chrom and the others were happy, for they were able to get rid of the threat faster than they would've ever thought of. And most importantly Grima was happy, at how things went so far in his favor. He would've been troubled if the bandit attack never happened. If he couldn't prove his skills fast enough he might have had to force a win at a critical point in history to earn the Shepherds' trust or worse he might have never been able to be trusted by any of them. But the battle at Southtown had nothing to do with the history he knew and was easy enough that he was able to impress them with a battle they would've won anyway.

Coming up with strategies was easy enough, he had been watching his would-be avatar through his mark in the previous timeline. And the countless wars he's observed, most of which started by him, made him no stranger to the battlefield. Grima sighed contently as he gazed at stars above him, stars that someday will belong only to him. ' _Of course, I would be able to impress a lowly prince, I am the great and powerful Grim-GAH!'_

"Oops, sorry." Chrom chuckled, "deep in thought again?"

"..Yes..of course." Grima answered ' _your death will be a painful one, you meddling prince.'_

"Sorry to interrupt you then." Chrom sat down next to him, "I still can't thank you enough, it was unfair for us to ask a new recruit like you to prove himself. But you have surpassed all of our expectations."

"It was nothing." ' _I could've done it in my sleep'_

"Not one to be humble, huh." Chrom smiled, "well, you've earned it, just like you've earned my- no, all of our trust."

Grima looked down from the stars, turned towards Chrom, and put on the smile he had been practicing.

" **I will gladly take it."**


	2. History

_In the outskirts of the forest_

"Chrom what is that!?" Chrom, Frederick, and Robin were awoken from their pleasant slumber by the shrill shriek of the Shepherds' cleric.

"Lissa… what is it?" the still groggy Chrom asked his ever so energetic sister.

"Don't look at me, look up there!"

Confused, Chrom followed Lissa's pointing finger and turned his attention to the sky. Where a circle of darkness blocked out the light of the stars. Before a gigantic eye replaced it if one looked carefully one could see tiny figures falling out from it.

"What in the world," Frederick exclaimed, his shock lasted only a moment before he recomposed himself again. "Milord, what do you suggest we do?"

"Something like this has never happened before, it may be dangerous but we have to get closer to see if it poses a danger to Ylisse," Chrom said, resolution burning in his eyes. He wasn't very proficient in magic but even he can sense the dark energies spiraling out from the eye.

"Wait, brother"Lissa cautioned, "the land over there is ruptured, heading over there is suicide!"

"Looks like it was a good thing that I collapsed from walking before we actually made into the forest," warriorsRobin commented, gesturing to the flaming meters and lava that began to appear after the land itself turned over.

"You're still not getting out of training." Frederick didn't even skip a beat before rebutting him.

"Damn."

"Lissa! Get back!"

* * *

Grima watched as the Risen warriors closed themselves onto the prince and his sister. ' _Punctual as always my servants. Though it's too much to hope that you killed Lucina before she crossed over, right? Nevertheless, you will have your uses, I will attempt to drain what power I can from you to regain my former glory'_ "Frederick, let's go help them."

"Milord! Robin and I are coming to assist you!" Frederick readied his horse and charged towards Chrom and Lissa while Grima made his way to a small group of Risen.

" _Now my servants, hold still while I cull your numbers a bit. Now just stand there obediently.'_ Grima unsheathed his sword, commanding the Risen to remain still and slicing off the heads from their unresponsive owners. It felt a bit cheap killing enemies that can't fight back but they were only living' _?'_ in the first place because of him. Watching the Risen bodies disappear, Grima basked in the leftover energy of the Risen. Feeling his power return little by little, Grima felt himself enjoying something for the first time since he came to this stupid place.

"Lissa! Watch out!"

' _Arg… what now?'_ Grima turned away from his enjoyment to the sight of his least favorite cleric in the path of a charging risen warrior. ' _Eh, I'm sure she's not that important. I'll leave it to fate.'_

Truthfully, Grima didn't really remember any of the Shepherds' faces except Chrom's. At some point, there were just too many of them to keep track of. Because of that Grima didn't care about anyone who didn't hold a significant role in history, Chrom seemed to care a lot though.

"Lissa!" Chrom rushed desperately towards his little sister, the footsteps gradually moving faster and faster but bringing him no closer to saving her. While the girl herself, for the first time since Grima met her, was silent. Lissa seemed to have accepted her fate and made no attempts to escape. Just when the Risen warrior was about to impale her with its sword, it was intercepted by a flash of blue. Chrom stopped in his charge and stared shocked at the masked figure who saved his sister from certain doom.

"W-who?"

' _ **LUCINA**_ _, we finally meet again.'_ Grima sneered, ' _you thought you could run from me but guess who's welcoming you the moment you step out of your little portal. Though there's not anything I can do to you at this moment. So I'll just leave you to your touching little reunion with your precious father'_ "Fredrick! I'll go take care of that group of enemies over there."

"Understood, be sure to tread lightly Robin. These monsters are nothing like I've ever faced before." Frederick cautioned but Grima was already gone.

* * *

" _That should be enough.'_ Grima absorbed the energy of the last Risen, he threw his bloodied sword down at his feet and sat down to catch his breath. Even if they weren't fighting back swinging a sword was exhausting. ' _Strange, even if it's just the leftover energy of a few Risen, my power should still naturally recover over time. But that hasn't happened at all, why am I still so weak? Could it be…'_ Grima stood up and glared in the direction of the Shepherds, ' _the future where I ruled has disappeared? Did those brats succeed!?_ _'_ Grima fire a blast of dark magic at a nearby tree, incinerating it. His face contorting in anger.

"Calm down!" Grima tried to recover his breathing. ' _That's right, there no way those brats managed to change anything so soon. So why would the future be so unstable?'_ Grima thought carefully, his eyes eventually landing on the blood the Risen left behind and thought back to the almost death of the annoying cleric. ' _That's right, the Risen came from the future and if that brat Lucina hadn't interfered, the cleric would've died. But that didn't happen in the original timeline… does that mean the path that this world was on changed tonight? No, it changed when I came here and it can change again. Damn! No wonder my power wasn't coming back, my power doesn't even exist yet. At least… not right now'_ Grima chuckled at his genius, it would require some effort but it would be worth it in the end. With the power he managed to gather, he let his mind free from his body and linked it to the one person he knew would always remain useful.

" _Validar."_

" _That voice!? Who are you."_

" _I am the wings of despair, I am the breath of ruin, I am the fell dragon-"_

" _Lord Grima!"_

" _Do not interrupt me Validar!"_

" _My apologies, Lord Grima. It's just that I have dreamt my entire life to be able to hear your voice. But I am confused as to how I was shown that I had no prospects of being your honored vessel."_

" _You do not. But your son has submitted himself to me and now that I have gained a proper vessel, I need the power to go along with it."_

" _Yes, of course, I would be honored to offer my assistance. I and the entirety of the Grimleal are yours, Lord Grima."_

" _Good, what I need is to gather my power from my real body sealed in this world so that I can absorb it with my vessel. And for that, I require the Fire Emblem."_

" _I'm afraid to say that it will be difficult my Lord, the Fire Emblem is in possession of the Ylissean Exalt-"_

" _I have already infiltrated in the ranks of Ylisse as a tactician to its prince. Declare war and I will create the openings you need. I know that Gangrel has been planning for this war for years now. Tell him that getting his hands on the Fire Emblem will shame Ylisse and leave its people defenseless. That will get him to accelerate his plans."_

 _"Excellent plan, it shall_ _be done with haste, my lord."_

" _Very well, till we speak again."_

* * *

With that out of the way, Grima started to make his way back to the Shepherds. He had spent too much time here, after all, he would have to spin a tale of a hard-won battle as an excuse but that was no trouble. From now on his objective has changed, he was no longer going to sit back and make sure history stays on its course. He will now have to make his own history. Grima smiled at the thought, he was going to look forward to this.


	3. Sabotage

_On the road to Ragna Ferox_

When they finally arrived at Ylisse, the Shepherds' numbers had increased by two. They encountered a knight named Sully as well as an unknown archer named Virion. Who was subjected to the same suspicions as Grima first did from Frederick. Especially when the flamboyant archer declared that he wanted to join the Shepherds but refused to give anything but his name. Despite that, perhaps due to Grima himself proving that unknown vagabonds could become useful fighters, Frederick gave his seal of approval after just a few dozen rounds of questioning.

That wasn't the highlight of Grima's visit to Ylisse however, he had been looking forward to meeting the rest of the Shepherds. Of course, it wasn't because he was interested in working with or learning more about them. He was merely curious to the rest of the so called 'hope of humanity' that sought to stand up to him in his future. He assumed that the members he has met so far were just the scouts and that the real powerhouses of the Shepherds were hiding in the capital preparing for battle or something. His expectations were shattered when he realized that the rest of Shepherds consisted of six people, rounding up the group to twelve members. A number barely enough for a platoon. He had this master plan to slowly chip down the Shepherds' forces through numerous unnecessary battles, commanding an army that lost ten or so soldiers every fight. Death was common during wars after all and there was no way suspicions would cast on him for failing to prevent them. But with such small num, ers the entire group would notice if someone got a bruise from falling over. Which one of them did, _frequently_.

Grima was wondering how the ruler of Ylisse would be able to run a country with such a small 'elite' force. But it turns out that Ylisse did, in fact, have an army and that the Shepherds was just something Chrom had created to protect villages from bandits. Though it did turn out that the Ylissean army wasn't doing too well either, due to a hatred of war from the actions of its previous exalt and the fact the current one wasn't willing conscript soldiers. So that's how Grima found himself traveling to the cold recesses of Regna Ferox.

* * *

"I hope that the Feroxi are understanding to our troubles and are willing to form an alliance." Chrom sighed, trudging along the dirt road in front of the other Shepherds.

"Eh, why won't they. We aren't exactly best buddies with them, but they don't hate us like Plegia does, right?" Stahl, one of the new faces that showed himself right before they departed for Ferox, commented.

"Well, I wish it was as simple as that but I guess it doesn't hurt to think positively." Chrom seemed to brighten up a little at Stahl's carefree attitude, "sorry for seeming down, it's just that this mission Emm give us seems pretty important. So I was feeling a little pressure, that's all."

"It is important," Robin's voice cuts in from behind them, "If the Feroxi agrees to be our allies we would be able to make up for few soldiers that Ylisse has. Plegia definitely has more forces than us, we need this alliance if we are to stand a chance against them."

"You're right." Chrom's eyebrows seemed to furrow again with worry. "But that just means we have to take this more seriously. I'll be depending on you and the rest of Shepherds too, Robin."

"Of course."

"We aren't going to let you down, Chrom!" Stahl exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you for your support." Chrom laughed.

* * *

The journey to Regna Ferox was uneventful until the group was ambushed by a number of Risen warriors led by a commander. Chrom was surprised at Robin's insistence that the Shepherds fight together in pairs rather take on their enemies alone. He was even more surprised when they handled the enemy in record time with only a few injuries. Once again he was glad that Robin was hired to be the Shepherds' tactician. Despite the short time he has been with them he has already accomplished so much.

"Oh hey, what's over there." Chrom looked across the field to the figure of a pegasus grazing in the grass.

"That?' Robin answered, "we found that in a cage near the Risen commander. It was really hostile though, so we just left it alone."

"It seems healthy and we could use a pegasus rider, why don't we take it with us?" Chrom inquired, considering the effect a new pegasus rider would have to the Shepherds' fighting power.

"I just told you it hates everything, who's going to ride that." Robin scowled at the beast.

"Now, now, Robin. The pegasus is a noble and beautiful creature, I'm sure it was just frightened." Chrom reassured, making his way to the winged horse. "You just have to be gentle and-"

Chrom couldn't finish his sentence as the pegasus reared on its hind legs and flapped its wings. Creating a gust of wind that knocked the prince back on the grass. Robin smirked and made his way to Chrom, "See? Told you it was-"

Sensing the tactician approach the pegasus' eyes produced a hateful glare as if Robin was the sole source of hate and evil in the world. It turned around, raised its hind legs, and kicked the white haired man in the face with all its strength.

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhh!" Now it was Chrom's turn to run over to Robin's side, glancing worriedly at the tactician's bloodied nose. "Robin! Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine. The pegasus is indeed a noble and beautiful creature… _**I wonder what it tastes like**_."

"NOOOO! You can't eat it!" A voice called out from behind them.

"Sumia?" Chrom exclaimed, "Wait, get back! You'll get hurt!"

"She will get hurt anyway…" Robin muttered, before falling unconscious.

Sure enough, Sumia quickly tripped over what appeared to be a blade of grass and face planted into the dirt.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah... yes! I mean no… I mean yes!" Sumia stammered trying to get back on her feet. "No… I mean… Pegasi are not for eating!"

"I didn't we were gonna eat it..." Chrom tried to defend himself, he didn't want to be known as a prince who eats pegasi to his subjects. "Anyway, get back from there that pegasus is dangerous-"

Chrom's words stopped in his throat as he watched the previously vicious pegasus become docile at Sumia's touch. He found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she stroked its mane and whispered gentle words into its ear. At least he couldn't until he realized that his prized tactician still laid on the ground beside him, bleeding.

"Robin! Sorry, I'll take you to Lissa right away!"

* * *

To say that Grima wasn't having the best day was an understatement. First, he was ambushed by Risen before he could figure out how to handle the Shepherds' combat situation. So he played it safe and had them babysit each other, so if one of them died the blame wouldn't rest entirely on him. However, to his disgust, the plan had worked too well and the Shepherds' survivability actually went up. That wasn't the worst thing that happened, however, upon further investigation. Grima had realized that the Risen warriors they faced were originally Plegian soldiers who were killed by the Feroxi. After their death, they were made to fight again by Grimleal sorcerers. Which would be a clever plan were it not for the fact that before their death the Plegian platoon was transporting a hideous beast via a cage. A beast that was let loose by the Shepherds after the battle and had committed atrocious crimes against him. A beast that was allowed to stay with them despite that, because someone had supposedly tamed it. The only good thing to happen so far was that the Feroxi apparently didn't believe that Chrom was the real prince. No doubt because of another one of Gangrel's schemes, but it presented an excellent opportunity.

Grima weaved his way between the fighting soldiers to target, a burly Feroxi man carrying an axe and many scars on his body. He had an air of ferociousness that showed he wasn't just a typical soldier, he was strong and, if Grima could hope, important. The man saw Grima approaching and laughed.

"So a runt like you hopes to challenge the great Rago!"

"Are you strong?"

"Strong? Rago is the strongest in all of East Ferox!"

"Good," Grima smiled, _"_ _Anathema."_

The great Rago could only watch as his body refused to move and Grima's sword slid into his chest. Chuckling, Grima grabbed the lifeless body and threw it next to Chrom who was concentrated on fighting three Feroxi warriors.

' _The prince of Ylisse slaying a great warrior of the country that he wishes to form an alliance with.'_ Grima laughed, ' _Now, how will this play out?'_


	4. He's a good guy

The Khan of Ferox was a carefree woman, even though the battle at the gate could've started a war. Flavia still acted like nothing happened and greeted the nervous Shepherd with a casual attitude. Negotiations picked up when Chrom realized that he could speak like he usually did. Flavia listened intently as Chrom described the situation in Ylisse and replied with what she's observed in Ferox. Both sides seemed to be about to reach an agreement.

 _Something isn't right here_ , Grima thought and hurriedly spoke up.

"Wait a minute! What about that Feroxi warrior who fell during the battle earlier. I don't want to point fingers but Chrom here murdered him dead!"

"Hmmm…" Flavia appeared to be in deep thought. "Ah, you mean Ramo."

"Rago."

"Whatever. What about him? It's an honor for a Feroxi to die in battle, especially a battle against someone as important as the crowned prince of Ylisse." Flavia spoke bluntly.

"You flatter me Khan Flavia, I'm not that important," Chrom replied modestly.

"Why are you treating this like it's nothing!" Grima didn't give up. He had to ruin the alliance between Ferox and Ylisse. He knew from experience that Feroxi warriors would boost Ylisse's power greatly. "Ramo-"

"Rago."

"Whatever, Rago must have had others things in his life other than being a warrior right? He must've had a family of his own and many people who cared about him right?"

"No. He was a loser who had no friends."

"F*CK!"

"Robin." Chrom put his hand on Grima's shoulder and spoke words of compassion. "These things happen. It is unfortunate but when people fight, deaths occur. You have to understand that."

 _Why am I being treated like some naive idiot? By Chrom of all people?!_ Grima almost spat out blood in frustration.

"That's why we are here." Chrom continued. "We all want to stop the senseless deaths caused by the Plegians. That's why the people of Ylisse would like your help Khan Flavia. We can't do this without your men."

"Well said." Flaviaanswered "A warrior's death is something to be remembered, Rago-"

"Ramo."

"Ramo's name won't be forgotten by our people so easily." Flavia turned to Grima. "Still, for an outsider to care so much about one of own. If the rest of the Shepherds are as pure of heart as you then I have no qualms trusting you. I'm a pretty good judge of character you know."

 _Like hell you are, everything you said was completely wrong. Do you even know who you are talking to?_ Grima thought bitterly. He failed, that much was obvious, now there's nothing that he could do to stop-

"However." Flavia continued, "The alliance requires more than just trust."

 _Oh?_

* * *

Chrom sighed as he strolled through the corridors of the fortress. He replayed the events of that afternoon's discussion and wonder what prompted him to agree to Khan Flavia's demands. Lissa was against it, Fredrick was against it, the rest of the Shepherds were against it, and Robin was- strangely enthusiastic.

" _You should do it. You should join the death tournament! If you don't want to do it for the future of Ylisse do it for me instead."_

" _But Robin! Chrom could get seriously hurt or die!" Lissa objected._

" _It's not called a life tournament, is it now."_

" _I must implore you to reconsider, my lord. It is much too dangerous, the risk of harm is too high."_

" _But that's the fun of it, Frederick. Right Chrom? Fighting with your life on the line, weapons clashing at high velocity, blood pumping through your veins, dying miserably and painfully. Doesn't that sound fun?"_

" _Not...really. Why do you want me to go so badly?"_

" _Err...because...I believe in you?"_

Chrom chuckled a bit, despite the… creativity of Robin's words, his choice to fight had been the result of his tactician. When he took this mission Chrom was set on finally accomplishing something as the Crown Prince. Emm had worked alone for far too long. Lissa and Federick's worries were touching but only Robin had told him straight that this was something he had to do. He didn't mince words and directly told Chrom that he might die, but he also believes in him enough to push forward him anyway. Chrom smiled, though they had met just a little while ago, he had absolute trust in his tactician. Though Robin hides behind his sharp tongue, his outburst during the conversation between him and Flavia already exposed him as a truly kind person.

"Bets! Place your bets here for tomorrow's death tournament!"

Before Chrom knew it he ended up outside of the quarters Flavia had provided. The shout he heard had come from a Feroxi man standing next to the entrance of the Coliseum where he might meet his doom. Chrom took a deep breath and straightened up, _Come on you need to do this, for Emm, for Lissa, and for all the Shepherds. Believe in them, believe in Robin who supported you and his faith and loyalty towards you._

"Hey you! 5,000 gold against the Prince!" Robin shouted excitedly, rushing towards the line setter.

… _Even if he has trouble showing it sometimes._

* * *

 _I wonder which one of them will be the one to end Chrom's stupid life, the one with the axe? The one with the greatsword? Oh! The one with two axes!_ Robin sat smugly next to the nervous Shepherds. _This plan is foolproof even if Chrom is winning I will just cast dark magic to weaken him. The only way I would be found out is if there was someone who was familiar with my magi-_ _ **Oh fuck what is Lucina doing here.**_

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows. I'll try my best to write more chapter but I can't promise much.**


	5. A Fell Dragon- Starting at 5,000 gold

Chrom found himself sighing much more these days, he could barely suppress his fifth one of the day as he looked at the Plegian troops barely hidden among the peaks of the jagged cliffs.

"It's not like you to be so wound up little brother."

Chrom's small frown disappeared upon hearing that familiar calming voice. He turned to face Emmeryn, quickly matching his steps to his sister's pace.

"Sorry Emm, just a little worried that's all."

"I understand your anxious for Mariabelle's safety, but I assure you that I will do everything in my power to bring her back safely."

"Thanks, Emm," Chrom gave his sister a small smile, "now if only Robin were here too…"

Emmeryn looked to him a little perplexed, "I did notice that your new tactician was missing since your return. I hope something did not happen to him."

"No... its fine," Chrom felt his face tense up awkwardly, "he's… doing some important work at Fort Ferox. Tactician duties and stuff like that you know?"

 _Definitely not washing dishes in the mess hall trying pay back 5,000 gold for a stupid bet when he didn't even have any money on him._

He and the other Shepards had gotten a good laugh from that revelation after he took home the, surprisingly easy, win from Basilio's champion. Whom Robin had cursed the entire night. For some reason, the curses largely involved the mysterious man's father.

 _I thought it would be fine to leave him there, even Fredrick agreed that he should learn his lesson. But then we come home to this._ Chrom suppressed a sigh again.

 _I wonder what he would say in this situation. Though it's not like he would somehow know what's happening._

-x-

"Alright Validar, tell me what's happening." Grima's voice echoed through the telepathic link.

"Of course Lord Grima! Prepare to rejoice! For our forces have acquired a bargaining chip, a prisoner to negotiate for the Fire Emblem! And as soon as it is in our hands, your power shall be completely restored and the world would be yours!"

"Excellent," Grima crackled, "and who is this prisoner? Chrom? Lissa? Or perhaps the Exalt herself! Don't be coy, speak her name."

"Marielle of Themis."

"Literally who?"

"Er… the troubadour, my lord," Validar stammered, trying to recall the information his spies had brought him. "An important healer of the Shepards."

"Ah, so you did get Lissa."

"No my lord, the other healer."

"The Shepards have two healers? No matter. Validar, what's the meaning of this? I thought you said we had a prisoner to exchange to the Fire Emblem!"

"W-we do sir… Marielle of Themi…"

" **NOBODY IS GOING TO EXCHANGE THE FUCKING FIRE EMBLEM FOR MIRIEL.** "

"It's Marie-"

"The point is, Validar. You have a daughter right?"

"Yes sir, she's actually right by me. Greet Lord Grima, Aversa."

"Greetings, Lord Grima."

"Okay, now imagine this. Imagine that YOU had the Fire Emblem and somebody captured Aversa here to exchange for it. WOULD YOU?"

"Of course not, my lord- Ah. I understand completely now, what we've acquired is merely a pawn. A pawn's only use is to be sacrificed for the greater good, isn't it right Aversa?"

"Sometimes I wish that I not actually your daughter, just random village girl you brainwashed into thinking she was your-"

"See, even she agrees!"

"Now you've seen the light Validar. Still, you're on the right track. I don't care how, capture the Exalt and exchange her for the Fire Emblem. Just remember. In Ylisse I would be heavily watched and with my current power, I can't risk being discovered while assisting you. Even transmissions like this would be detected by Naga's priests. So, you're on your own."

"Consider it done, Lord Grima. Still, what do we do with the prisoner?"

"I could not care less-"

" _HEY NEW GUY, STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND CLEAN THE GODDAMN PLATES."_

Grima winced at the sudden interruption.

 _I swear once I get my power back I'm going to turn this place into a Risen spawning ground. I can't spend another sec-_

"Hold on Validar. We'll find some use for your prisoner yet."

-x-

"You fiends, hand over Mariebelle now!"

"Of course, little prince. We will return her to you... if you pay the appropriate price, of course."

"You curs! We... we have no choice, name your price!"

"We want 5,000 gold."

"..."

"..."

"Why?"

-x-

 _Four days later…_

"Wake up! There are assassins within the castle!"

Grima woke to shouts of panic echoing through the halls of the castle, dragging his tired and sleep deprived body up from his lackluster bed.

 _Ugh… curse this powerless vessel_.

He opened the door to his room and peeked outside. Indeed, the castle was on high alert. Multiple guards frantically ran through the corridors to the Exalt's room as cloaked assassins leaped over the railings from the outside to ambush them.

 _Well, at least something's going my way today._

Grima stepped outside and pushed the door closed behind him.

 _I should assess the situation, I left the plan mostly to Validar after out. Fortunately, I haven't been slacking since I got back from that damn barbarian infested fort. So I can manage a scrying spell at least. A basic one without dark magic enhancements will have to do. Naga's dogs have sharp noses._

Grima held his closed fist in front of him, concentrating his meager magic reserves, and slowly murmured a short chant. Opening his fist, he directed the floating eye that came from it upward, until it stopped and floated lazily over the castle.

 _So he's been caught before he could even reach the Exalt and now he's sending fodder to batter down defenses while allowing the Ylisse to regroup and fight back._

 _Wow, I expected nothing and I'm still disappointed. At the very least, he should have focused the fighting away from the Exalt so I can sneak past and knock her out myself._

 _Wait… is that? That girl!_

 _No wonder Validar's more incompetent than usual. Looks like I must take matters into my own hands._

-x-

 _Damn, how could my brilliant plan be foiled so easily_

Validar faced the crown prince of Ylisse and his mysterious benefactor in the halls of the castle.

 _Everything was going according to plan. How did they know?_

"Chrom, I'm here!"

"Robin! And not a moment too soon!"

Grima rushed into the hall and positioned himself behind Chrom and Lucina. Unbeknownst to them, he flashed Validar with a dark smile and sent a quick glance to Lucina.

 _Ah, you've come to assist your most loyal servant my lord! I see. You're telling me to go after the mysterious girl first. Hahaha, these fools will not expect betrayal from within their own ranks._

Validar prepared another blast of dark magic and sent it towards his target.

"Robin look out! He was staring right at you! He must be planning something." Chrom shouted gallantly as he heroically pushed Grima out of the way.

"Huh? What-"

Grima's body flew from the force. Lucina noticed the tactician's rapidly approaching form, lept back to avoid it.

Validar watched in disbelief as his attack hit his lord head on.

The smoke cleared, revealing Grima's crumpled body. An awkward silence covered the scene.

The young prince of Ylisse was the first to recover.

"You bastard! How dare you do that to Robin! You'll pay for that!"

 _I didn't do anything!_

 _That was clearly your fault!_

 _Don't pin the blame on me just because I'm a villain! Not everything is my fault!_

 _And you! The girl next to him! Don't nod along like you didn't see anything! That blast was clearly meant for you!_

"Ahem" Validar cleared his throat. "Indeed, now you know what it means to cross me. For I am the leader of the Grimleal. I am the prophet of the Fell Dragon Grima! I am-"

 _-so fucked when Lord Grima wakes up._

" **HAHAHAHAHA!** "

Suddenly. Grima's body shot up, glowing with dark energy.

"Robin! What happened to you?"

"What happened? You see, foolish prince. What Validar used with not just any old spell. It was actually ancient mind control magic! ...Right?"

Grima sent a glance to Validar.

"Y-yes my lor- I mean my slave! It was an ancient spell perfected in my lineage over generations!"

"I can't believe you would stoop so low." Chrom cursed.

"Hahaha. You better believe it, foolish prince. Our mission is good as complete now that I'm-"

Grima shuffled as quickly as his wounds would allow him to where Validar was.

"-Now that I'm on his side!"

"I won't let you!"

"Bwahahaha, what are you going to do princeling? You aren't going to hurt the body of one of your comrades are yo-"

Grima's words were interrupted by a punch to the face.

"It pains me to do this. But my duty as a prince, my duty to Ylisse, my duty to sister leaves me no choice. With a heavy heart, I must do what needs to be done." Chrom lamented as he suplexed Grima over his shoulder.

"OW! Fuc-"

"Yes, while I dread involving innocents. I too must cast away my humanity for the greater good." Lucina said with clenched fists as she sent a kick towards Grima's spleen.

"OW! I hate all of-"

"For Ylisse!"

"OW!"

"For my father!"

"FUCK-"

Validar watched the beatdown in confusion.

 _Why hasn't Lord Grima retaliated yet? Didn't he say he was going to destroy them all?_

Validar suddenly gasped in realization.

 _No, he said he was going to complete our mission. That means… he must be acting as a decoy for me! To think he hid his orders for me in plain sight! With such an expert play on words! Ah my lord! You truly are the most eloquent of individuals! Every word you speak holds a thousand meanings!_

"OW! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR OWN-"

"Believe me, Robin! This hurts me more than it hurts you."

Validar watched the scene for another few moments.

 _Oh. I guess I should go for the Exalt then._


End file.
